


Normal，Right?

by DaisyQuartz



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQuartz/pseuds/DaisyQuartz
Summary: Alex Rider finds himself thrown into full of gods and magic. Even in a world full of strangeness, it seems that Alex still doesn't fit in. As the only non-magical being at Camp Half-Blood, Alex is abnormally normal. Or is he?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  
Percy was cutting his way through a horde of monsters, Riptide flashing in the light and monster dust showering down around him. There were too many monsters. They were going to overwhelm him. And he had to leave. He had to get to ...somewhere … Percy couldn’t concentrate. His guard lowered slightly and he barely parried a strike.  
  
He was getting tired. And no matter how many he’d killed, the monsters kept coming.  
  
And then he felt it. A ghostly wind swirled around them. And then it became stronger, tugging at his clothes and his hair and his breath. Tugging at his soul.  
  
Monsters started disintegrating, black and purple energy flowing from their bodies and joining the ghostly wind. Percy could feel his life being drained too. He could see green tendrils of energy snaking from his fingers. It felt like, like when he was in the presense of Tartarus. Yet it wasn’t Tararus’ power. His power was controlled and contained. This power was wild and untampered. Percy fell to one knee, resisting the tug with all his strength. But he was slipping.  
  
Then he felt a warm presense wash over him, protecting him.  
  
“Hestia!” he gasped.  
  
“Yes, Perseus. It seems that danger has sought you out again.” A woman’s voice said in his ear.  
  
He nodded. “This is a dream, isn’t it?” he asked.  
  
Hestia paused for a moment. “Yes, you can call it that,” she mused. “But there’s no time to talk. I have to show you something. The cause of that powerful magic.”  
  
With that, the dreamscape changed. Percy found himself standing in front of the huge doors leading to the throne room in Olympus. He looked around. There was no one around. There were no lights in the windows. No wind rustled the branches of trees. It was deathly silent.  
  
Percy’s breath caught in his throat. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
He walked in the throne room.  
  
It was dim and silent inside. The huge thrones were empty, throwing dark shadows over Percy.  
  
Then a movement caught Percy’s eyes. A figure was lying on his back at the foot of Zeeus’ throne. There was something moving in his hands. He walked closer. The things were not in his hands, they were wrapped around them. A snake was curled around each of his hands. They pulsed with power, glowing green, blue and purple. Two pairs of glowing red eyes followed Percy.  
  
Then, as one, the snakes turned their heads to the open throne room door. Right on cue, another wisp of energy flowed through the doors. The snakes’ red eyes glowed hungrily. The energy was absorbed into one snake’s body.  
  
“The cause of that powerful magic.” Hestia had said. This was what she meant.  
  
The snakes writhed, crushing the figure’s hands in their coils.  
  
The figure moaned and shifted on the floor.  
  
Percy finally got a good look at the figure’s face. He was no more than sixteen years old. His eyes were shut tight. He was pale, his blond hair was plastered to his forehead. Percy didn’t recognize the boy, but he stepped forward, uncapping riptide.  
“Take care,” cautioned Hestia.  
  
Percy didn’t stop.  
  
A scaly head turned. Bright red met green. A dark tongue flicked in and out. Percy couldn’t help out shudder slightly when the snake pulled back its lips, as if amused by the boy standing in front of it.  
  
Then, as if nothing had happened, the snake turned away from Percy.  
If Percy had time, he would have wondered why the snake didn’t attack him. But Percy did not have the chance to wonder, for the boy on the floor chose that moment to wake up.  
  
The boy groaned, he lifted his head. Eyelids flickered open. His eyes rolled around the room for a moment, and when they finally focused, his eyes locked with Percy’s.  
  
Percy found himself unable to look away. The boy had dark brown eyes, which were now swirling with raw power. Percy felt himself dragged into those brown whirlpools. He was drowning! (Whick should have been imposible for him…)  
  
Percy woke up with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN-And done! My first chapter ever. Gods this is so hard. So, bye. Gonna buy myself some icecream!  
> (It wasn’t me, Mom! The pencil sorta stabbed the house plant when my back was turned. I totally did not throw the pencle at it in frustration!)  
> \-----DaisyQuartz


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victory! Ahem. I mean, school break! That means more time to plot! That is, to set the plot for this story. Oh how I love icecream…  
> Disclaimer:Daisy doesn’t own anything, cuz I ate all her sweets last night!  
> \--George  
> Me: What have you done George! That was my entire collection of candy! : )

The art gallery was in SoHo, at the southern end of Manhattan. It sold cartoons. It was just a pity that nobody had ever bought any art.  
A boy walked past the single front windw, hardly glancing at the few pictures on display. He was listening to music, a single earbud hidden bedind a strand of fair hair. But he was not paying the music any attention. His brown eyes caught on tiny details. The girl who sold cartoons seemed to be staring out the window in boredom, something caught the summer sunlight and flashed in the swaying branches of a tree. Dispite the summer heat, the boy wore gloves plled half-way up to his elbows.  
Alec Rider walked past the Creative Ideas Animation. He went into the garage just next door. He was expected. A man opened the bare metal door that pretended to be a simple storage room. There was nothing simple to the place it led to.  
Alex was all too familiar with the carpeted corridors and neat offices of the CIA base. A month ago, he would never have considered walking in here. A month ago, he’d been living with the Pleasures. A month ago he’d been ordinary and happy, almost. But then there was an attack, there was an attack, there were no serious injuries, but there had been a warning. He didn’t want the Pleasures to be hurt or killed because of his “other life”, so he left.  
Joe Byrne, a sixty-year-old man with white hair and moustache, was waiting for Alex in his office. He was the deputy director for operation in the Covert Action section of the CIA.  
“Hello again, Alex, ” the man greeted him, “How are you?”  
Alex didn’t feel in the mood to have friendly conversations. Instead he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Byrne sighed, “OK, we’ll go straight to business.  
“There is a summer camp in Long Island Sound that has attracted our attention.” He pushed a brochure over to Alex.  
There was a picture on the cover. It showed a big farmhouse. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were laughing at something out of sight. A patch of strawberries could be seen in the corner of the photo.  
Bold letters were printed at the top.  
CAMP HALF-BOOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN：Hi again. It is now 1 o’clock in the morning, and I’ve drank way too much tea. I can almost feel a storm drewing outside. All in all, I feel great! Just a little …z…  
> I did not fall asleep. Nope. Just resting my eyes.  
> Oh! And there is something else. Before he started snoring, my brother George was nagging me to ask you for help. Something about me with m inability to write a story without checking the dictionary for every other word, and about not knowing a thing about writing. Humph. OK, maybe that is true.  
> So please help me. I do not seem to be familiar with the goings-on of humanity.  
> I’m done with writing. I’m off hunting for some icecream. Bye!  
> (George! Just because I’m awake, doesn’t meah you get to stay up beyond bedtime! Get down from that tree!)  
> \-------DaisyQuartz


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABN(Author’s brother’s note):hi! i am Daisy’s seven-year-old brother, George. you know what? today is not my birthday!  
> (Bounces up and down and grins madly) Daisy is sleeping so i run the show! and you know what? i can talk about myself properlyer than Daisy!  
> 1\. i can anoy Daisy to death!  
> 2\. i have a monster under my bed, and he is invisibel.  
> 3\. i love bugs, they are my faverit snacks.  
> Daisy: Zzzzzz...

Alex crossed his arms, “So you want me to infiltrate this summer camp to find out if a bunch of kids are planning on destroying the world.”  
  
Byrne sighed, “Let me finish, Alex. Camp Half-Blood came to our notice a few weeks ago. One of the local farmers reported and explosion above the camp. A few days later, an aircraft was spotted landing in the approximate area.  
  
“Of course we did not jump to conclusions. Aliens and UFOs are often‘sighted’. We did a back ground search on the campers. The result was very interesting.  
  
“It seems that many of the campers are runaways or orphans. Almost all of them has had trouble in school and are labeled trouble makers. Some even had run-ins with the police.  
  
“We tried to put the camp under surveillance. But every piece of technology we send in seems to malfunction.”  
  
“So this camp is strange. But why can’t you send someone else?” Alex asked.  
  
“It’s not that simple. Firstly, this is a summer camp for children. There are almost not adults. Therefore, we cannot send in a man as staff. Secondly, we don’t have enough evidence to suggest that they are doing anything wrong. If word leaks out that we’ve sent armed men to a summer camp, there will be public uproar.  
  
“Just think of this as a vacation Alex. You can spend time with people your age. This is just a surveillance mission. You’ll be in and out before you know it. It’ll be easy.”  
  
Alex knew it will not be easy. It was never easy. Not for him. He hesitated. Maybe he should run away again.  
  
“You know they will never stop hunting you,” Byrne’s expression hadn’t changed, but his tone held an edge to it, “Without our protection, they will find you again. They’ve already found you once.”  
  
Alex stood up abruptly. He unconsciously tugged his gloves higher up his arms. He glared at the man, all too aware that Byrne had already won. “It seems that I will be going to summer camp.” He said quietly. Alex turned and left the office.  
  
********** Byrne sighed again and looked out of his window. He did not exactly enjoy forcing a teenager to spy for him. But there was simply no other option.  
  
Yesterday three highly trained agents had already been sent. Only one had returned. And he was currently residing in a mental hospital.  
  
It seems that, again, Alex was their only hope.  
  
********** Meanwhile, said boy was sitting in the back of a car staring at the package in his lap.  
  
He’d found the package lying on the back seat of the car. When he’d asked, the driver just shrugged and kept driving.  
  
“Alex” was written on the side. Alex opened it and found a pair of gloves folded neatly inside. They were black on the outside, made with a material that is good for gripping. The inside of the gloves seemed to be woven from a strange kind of metal, bronze maybe, that shimmered even without any light.  
  
Tucked underneath the gloves was an envelope. Alex opened it, and took out a letter.

Dear Alex,  
  
I’m sorry I can’t provide you more than these, but it was on short notice. This is something I’ve made just for you. You’ll see what it’s for when the time is right. Hope you have fun at camp.  
  
And do try to come back in one piece, old chap.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Smithers. 

Alex, remembering the other times Smithers had sent him a message, quickly dropped the letter as soon as he finished reading. Sure enough, the piece of paper curled in on itself and then exploded into a fine shower of white dust.  
  
Alex smiled. Smithers’ gadgets had saved his life on several occasions. And the man himself was probably his only friend in MI6.  
  
Alex was going to Camp Half-Blood, armed with a pair of super-gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello, lovely readers. It’s Daisy again. I see you are acquainted with my annoying little brother. (Glances over my shoulder) George, the readers can’t actually see you sticking out your tongue, you know?  
> Hey! What are you doi----------  
> George: I am sticking out my tongue. And it’s red.  
> (We wrestle for the computer.)  
> Daisy: I apologize for my brother. He is just insufferably cute.  
> Oh! And one other thing: Alex is not a demigod. Because in the canon series, Alex is fourteen or older, way too late to start getting attacked by monsters. But Alex is not normal, I assure you. He was never normal, but I’ve made him something more. You guys can only wait and see. Hehehe… (Evil grin)
> 
> \--------DaisyQuartz


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: This chapter is a bit messy. Literally, I had to wipe the contents of a whole carton of ice cream off my desk. What a waste! (Really, George? Couldn’t you have just eaten it?)  
> Disclaimer: I apparently do not own anything. (Except that secret underground lair that does NOT exist)

**** One week ago ****  
  
It was the Fourth of July. As usual, the Hephaestus Cabin was in charge of the fireworks. The entire camp was gathered at the beach, waiting expectantly, Cabin Nine did not disappoint.  
  
The first firework exploded like a starburst. More followed quickly. The blasts were so close together that the campers felt like they were watching films on the screen of the dark sky.  
  
Famous demigods and great warriors in their most glorious moments drew “oohs” from the watchers below.  
  
The finale (finally) came. Camper gasped as Gaia, in all her earthy glory, appeared in the sky. Then, a metal dragon with a small figure perched on its back, streaked towards the earth goddess. They collided. And the sky was suddenly painted in a fiery starburst of color.  
  
People clapped as they mourned for the loss of so many great demigods in the war with Gaia.  
  
**** Meanwhile ****  
  
Joshua gazed at the gradually darkening sky. The farm was peaceful at dusk, with the wind rustling the grass and stars just starting to twinkle out in the dark …  
  
A flash of bright light out of the corner of Joshua’s eyes made him jump. He wasn’t usually this twitchy, but somehow, the light had unnerved him. He peered at the gloomy forest beyond his farm. Nothing.  
  
And then, something Joshua would never, in all his life, understand happened. A thick white, mist appeared above the forest. It seemed to be thinning, the wind tearing it away. And suddenly, the mist cleared and Joshua caught a figure, no, two figures flying in the sky. There was an explosion, and Joshua’s vision turned white.  
  
**** Three days ago ****  
  
Zeus looked ready to explode.  
  
“What. Are. You. Telling. Me.” He thundered down at the poor satyr.  
  
The satyr gulped, wondering just why he agreed to do this. “There has been multiple sightings of , um, demigods and monsters in the mortal media. They … we think the Mist is thinning…”  
  
Lighting crackled in Zeus’ hair as he growled “Explain.”  
  
The satyr stopped muttering “please don’t kill me” under his breath long enough to squeak out:” We couldn’t find Lady Hecate, Lord … We think she has disappeared …”  
  
**** Present **** (Percy)  
  
Things could have been worse. So what if the Mist is thinning and the mortals are more aware of the “godly” side of their lives. What if demigods were no longer safe outside of camp. At least the mortals haven’t attacked (yet). At least the border and the thick forests that surround the camp keep both mortals and monsters out (for now). At least Mount Olympus was (only) hidden behind a thick mass of clouds.  
  
“Percy! Are you coming or not?”  
  
“Yeah!” Percy jumped up. He did not want to make Annabeth angry. (Or maybe he did. Annabeth was so cute when she …)  
  
Ever since Hecate had disappeared, the camp had been in lock-down mode. Patrols worked in shifts along the outside of the border. Traps were laid, they were not fatal, intended to slow down intruders. (Every camper had been given a map marked with red dots to show where the explosives were)  
  
Annabeth was on the evening patrol. Percy had managed to convince Valentina, the other girl on that shift, to switch with him. The daughter of Aphrodite had giggled, and said something about love.  
  
Annabeth was waiting for him. Her blond curls fell across the shoulders. She was playing with a knife, her stormy grey eyes happy. She looked like she was ready to fight a giant or kiss her boyfriend; Percy really hoped it was the latter.  
  
“Come on Seaweed Brain, or Clarisse would kill every monster in the wood.”  
  
Yes, things could have been much worse.  
  
**** Alex ****  
  
The diver dropped Alex off about two hours later. The man seemed nervous, his free hand straying to the gun hidden beneath his jacket.  
  
A faded out sign read: Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill. It was slightly crooked, pointing north-east.  
  
Alex shrugged and made his way down a narrow road. The woods were dark on either side of the path, the further he went, the thicker the trees grew, until it blotted out the last rays of the twilight sun.  
  
Alex was on edge. He thought he caught a flash of green fabric in the branches but there was nobody there.  
  
He calmed his nerves. Falling into a sort of trance in which he walked quickly and silently while keeping his attention on his surroundings.  
  
**** Percy ****  
  
Percy was running through the woods, jumping over tree roots and small streams. Blond curls flashed in front of him. He laughed as he called out, “Can we stop running, Annabeth?”  
  
“Not until you catch me, Seaweed Brain!”  
  
“You know, I can’t kiss you when you’re running.”  
  
“Tempting, but later.”  
  
Then Annabeth did stop. So abruptly that Percy nearly ran into her. Instead he stumbled out of the woods and onto a dirt road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Please don’t murder the author! I apologize severely for the Percabeth fluff. As I’ve mentioned (or maybe not) this is the first story I’ve written, so I have a great many excuses to the badly written Percabeth scene.  
> And the Mist is fading! What do you guys think? What’s going to happen to the demigod world? What does Alex have to do with it? And what is the strangest flavor of ice cream you’ve ever eaten? Tell me! If you don’t know then GUESS!  
> (George: Broccoli ice cream!  
> Daisy: Um ... Yay?)  
> Until the next chapter!  
> \---DaisyQuartz


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am confused: Is the earth goddess named Gaia or Gaea?  
> George: Her name is Queen Dirt Face.   
> Daisy: Well … you do have a point.  
> George: I like pointy stuff. Like this. You use it like …  
> Daisy: No! Pencils are not for stabbing, even though I keep them sharp!

**** Alex *****

Alex was not used to random teenagers popping out of the woods. So it was safe to say that he was surprised to find himself suddenly turned into a boy-sized cushion.

Alex panicked. He jerked a knee up into his “opponent”’s stomach and quickly rolled away. He sprung into a fighting position. Only to realize that he was facing two teenagers. They wore orange T-Shirt with “Camp Half-Blood” printed on the front. Campers, then. 

The boy sat up, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” His black hair was messy, Alex could see a twig stuck in front. He had a wiry build. Strong and nimble, Alex noted.

The girl was much more interesting. Her startling grey eyes were calculating, studying him like he was studying her. Her hand was on a knife sheathed at her waist. The girl was dangerous.

The boy stepped forward. “Um. I’m Percy. I haven’t seen you at camp. Are you a newcomer?”

Alex supposed that he should play along. He nodded:” Yeah. I’m Alex.”

The girl did not seem impressed. “Are you a demigod?” She asked.

Demigod? Alex thought, demigods were the children of a god and a mortal. His parents definitely were not gods.

Fortunately for Alex, Percy interrupted “Annabeth! Don’t be mean.” 

Annabeth turned her glare fully on Percy (he didn’t even flinch). We are outside of the Border. We don’t know for sure that he is a demigod. He could be a monster for all we know…” 

“Well he hasn’t tried to eat me so …”

Alex stepped back. 

Everything happened so quickly that Alex could hardly make sense of it afterwards.

Something rustled behind him, like claws sliding on leaves.

*****

AN: Dun. Dun. Dun. Cue drum roll

*****

The ground seemed to tremble slightly, the foliage shivered, and out stepped a short, slim figure.

The monster looked … unimpressive. It was barely over four feet tall, its skin was a sickly shade of green, its eyes were large and round, positioned on either side of its face.

It looked nervously at the weapons pointed at it head. It licked its lips with a long thin tongue and said in a raspy voice: “I have no ill wishing. I am a mere messenger. My Queen requests your audience.”

It look a half step forwards. Dust began to swirl around their ankles, the surrounding trees seemed to blur together, the rising moon was bleached and colorless. The three teenagers sensed a sudden presence, ancient and forgotten.

The greenish monster turned its face towards Alex. “Alex Rider, do you know who I am?”

***Percy***

Percy almost laughed when the undersized monster stumble out of the woods, so of course, the monster decided to start channeling its inner creepy voice.

“Alex Rider, do you know who I am?” The voice was deep and quiet, like the heavy darkness in the deepest parts of the sea.

“I don’t know who you are. What is going on here? And why do you know my name?” The boy demanded.

Percy pointed his sword between the monster’s bulging eyes. “Look, Creepy Voice or whoever you are, we don’t know you. You can either run off somewhere, or you can tell us what you want.”

The monster smiled at Percy, the expression twisting its deformed features. It did not seem to notice the sword in front of its eyes. “Perseus Jackson, child of the sea. I do not fear that weapon of yours,” it laughed, “This body is but a mere vessel. Its life does not concern me. As for who I am, I am Xiorket, the Queen from the East. And you,” The monster turned to Alex, “Alex Rider, first qishi* in eighty one years, marked by the Twin Serpents. I have long awaited you.”

While the monster-queen was busy cackling, Annabeth managed to sneak behind it. With her knife pressed to the monster-queen’s neck, the look she gave Percy was quite clear: You kill crazy green monster or I kill crazy green monster?

“Wait.”

Percy turned to Alex, whose hand was firmly gripping his arm.

The boy took a breath, “Wait, I want to hear what she wants.” Then he turned to Xiorket, or whoever she was. “You said I was marked by the twin Serpants.”

“Ah. Yes little qishi. You know what I mean. You should believe your dreams, as your demigod companions well know.” Xiorket smiled up at Percy, “Young Alex here is not one of you, demigod. He is a mortal, though a very powerful one.”

Annabeth studied Alex. He was tense, ready to spring into action. His expression was hard to decipher. He seemed understand at least some of the things Xiorket was saying .Was he a mortal? Annabeth wasn’t quite sure. He did not have the aura of a demigod, and yet …

Xiorket’s eyes flashed purple, “There is something I have to tell you, Alex.”

Alex stumbled back.

\-----His body was covered in blood. The blue was slowly draining out of his eyes, et they were startling clear. The sound of sirens outside. There was only the rasping breaths of a dying man inside.------

“You need to find your destiny, Alex”

And then Alex was reaching out, gloved hands gripping the monster’s neck. The gloves glowed a brilliant white and the monster was gone. There was no dust.

A small greenish lizard looked up at the three teens. Then it vanished into the underbrush.

Alex did not notice it. His hands felt like pure heat. Power was coursing through his veins, surging against the mortal body trapping it. Alex staggered. The raw power was burning him up.

\----Release me. Release me and the pain will go away! -----

And so he did. Alex threw his hands up and the power rushed out of him, blasting from his hands in a wave of heat and cold, fire and water, blinding light and suffocating darkness.

Alex collapsed, finally losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What?! You can’t fall unconscious Alex! You can’t kick butts when you are unconscious! Wake up Sleepy Head!  
>  Anyway, this chapter was, in lack of a better work, interesting to write.  
>  How I made This Story:  
> 1\. Find a large bowl.  
> 2\. Throw in one AR book.  
> 3\. Add oil and two cups of sugar  
> 4\. Add three PJ books  
> 5\. Add lizards, honey, bananas and cookies  
> 6\. Find a dragon and ask it to breathe fire into large bowl  
> 7\. Add ice cream  
> 8\. Stir violently, or even better, put it in the washing machine  
> 9\. Congratulations! You’ve made yourself a story!
> 
> PS：The monster and Xiorket are from my imagination, they are not from Greek Mythology.   
> *qishi: Pronounced something like “cheesh” but with more “sh”. This is also from my imagination.


End file.
